The evil belt
by Leia-Elise
Summary: This story is about two friens who find Saroun's wifes belt of power!!!!!!!!!!!plz r
1. Attic aventures

A/n I do not own any lord of the rings places or characters!!!! Ok on with the show!!!  
  
Chapter one: attic adventures!  
  
One spring afternoon two best friends were being punished for sneaking out the night before. There punishment was to clean the attic. Their names were Elise and Rhiannon. They were the daughters of two very important people in middle earth. Those two guys were Legolas Greenleaf and Frodo Baggins. After these two and their 7 other friends had destroyed the ring of power they had found some wives and settled down in the west. Now when these two girls were cleaning the attic Elise came across a beautiful belt! It was like a metal chain with a large silver part in the middle the held lots of red gems. Little did they know this was the belt of Saurons wife!  
  
So they took the belt to their dads to ask what it was. Elise: "Daddy what is this???" Legolas:" Where did you find this belt?" Elise: "while me and Rhiannon were cleaning the attic we found it" Legolas: " this is the evil belt of Saurons wife!" Frodo: " Oh boy you know what this means Legolas" Legolas: " yes but we are now to old to do it!" Elise " Do what daddy???" Legolas: " Some one must take this belt to Mordor and destroy it!" Rhiannon: " why don't we do it for you Legolas?" Legolas: " Do you two think you could do this task with the aid of some of the old fellow ship?" Rhiannon: "I think we could what about you Elise?" Elise: " I know we could!!!" Frodo: " then it is settled when Gandalf comes he will help you take the belt to Mordor!!"  
  
The next day.. " Are you packed Rhiannon??" Elise asked as she closed her bag and put on her bow and quiver. " I am." Rhiannon replied. Now all they had to do was wait for Gandalf to arrive and they could go. So they took a seat on one of the many couches in the sitting room. Then ten minutes later Gandalf showed up ready to take them on the long hard journey south.  
  
A/N I will put the next chapter as soon as it is done!!!!!!!! I know this chapter wasn't very good but it will get better!!!!! I promise!! Plz rate! Thanx *harry-potter-fan * 


	2. off we go then

A/n I don't own any of the lord of the rings characters or the places!!!  
  
Chapter two: off we go then!  
  
They were just leaving when Gandalf told them that Gimli would be joing them tomorrow at the inn called Prancing pony!! Yes it was owned by the guy who owned the one near the shire! So they had a long walk ahead of them. They mostly walked in silence except for a few questions here and there that Gandalf answered.  
  
They arrived at the prancing pony around 6:00 pm that night and decided to rent a room. So they went up to the owner and asked for a room and were given one of the lager ones because Gandalf is special. At around 8:00 they came out to the bar part to get something to eat. Then they spotted him. It was Aragorn. So they walked over to him to say hello. Then with out warning Elise blurted out there problem! Then asked if he would help them get the belt to Mordor. Of cores he said yes but Gandalf was mad that she had not asked him if he could come first!  
  
After dinner they went to their room and went to sleep!! The next day when they woke up they went to the main part of the building and had breakfast. When they were half way done with it Gimli walked through the door and went to their table and greeted the small group. After they were done with their breakfast they left on their journey once again.  
  
They only stopped once that day and that was so hey could eat lunch!!! When they got to the begging of the woods they decided to make camp. They built a fire and discussed where they were going and what rout to take. Aragorn: " I think we should go to the mountains then through the city of Gondor." Gandalf: " I agree for this time Saromon will not be in the way." Gimli: " Too bad the mines of Moria are no longer useable for that would be the quickest way." Gandalf: " that was a error on our part for going through there at all last time." Somewhere in the middle of this conversation Elise and Rhiannon had fallen asleep so when the other three members saw this they decided it was late and time to rest. So then the too fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Elise was the first one up. By the looks of where the sun was she thought it was about 6:00 am. So she busied her self by making a fire and making breakfast. She was an excellent cook. So of cores every one woke up to the smell of wonderful food.  
  
When their things had been packed up they dowsed the fire and headed into the woods. When it was about 1:00 pm they stopped for lunch. And again Aragorn and Gandalf discussed their rout to Mordor. When they had started up again Elise felt like some one was following them. She shook the feeling by saying to her self "its probly some squirrel after our food." But the feeling would not leave her. That night when they stopped for camp she told Gandalf and Aragorn about this feeling. They told her this is not good. So they had people take night shifts. Aragorn took the first shift. After that was Gimli. Then Gandalf. No one saw anything but elves have very good senses and decided to be a little more careful when traveling.  
  
  
  
A/N I know its not very good so far but hey it will get better!!! Plz review!!!! And if you want tell me what the story needs to be better!!!! Thanx harry-potter-fan 


	3. danger ahead or is it behind!!!!!!

A/n I don't own any lord of the rings characters or places!! Ok on with the story!!!!  
  
Chapter three: danger ahead or is it behind!!!!!!  
  
As the small group was walking through the woods they came to a small clearing. In the clearing was a little house. Little did they know that the presence Elise had been feeling was hiding in this house.  
  
They decided to go to this house and check it out and see if they could stay the night in it. As they walked up to the door Elise felt that something was very wrong here. The strange presence was very strong here, and she could feel it. She told Gandalf this but he did not heed her warning. Only Rhiannon would listen to her. So those two decided to wait outside while Gimli, Gandalf, and Aragorn checked the place out.  
  
As they entered they got a felling that something wasn't right here. Then a buttload of orcs jump them and they started having a huge fight. Naturally Rhiannon and Elise went I and help their friends kill the orcs.  
  
This battle went on for a few hours before all the orcs were slain. Then Elise turns to face the group and says " See I told you it wasn't safe!!" And all the others except Rhiannon who had listened to her said they were sorry for not heeding her warning.  
  
Now it was getting late so they made camp about a mile away from the clearing. They all medially fell asleep, for the battle had tired them. They all regretted not having watchmen during the night, but nothing happened so they felt lucky.  
  
As they packed up they're things to go Rhiannon found some orc arrows on the ground. They look as though they had been lying their sense last night. She told the others and they all agreed that from now o they need to take night shifts of look out.  
  
As they walked Elise again got that eerie feeling but told every one right away this time instead of waiting till they made camp. Gandalf told them to be on the look out for last time Elise had this feeling they had battled with orcs! So every one was silently listening for any movement besides their own shuffling feet.  
  
That night when they made camp Elise and Rhiannon took first watch so that the others could rest. They were softly talking when they herd some one running up the path behind them. They took out their weapons and stood waiting to find out whom it was.  
  
It was another orc patrol. So quickly and quietly they woke up the others and when the orcs came they were ready. There were only a few orcs. So they easily beat them. But they were thankful that they had night lookers that night.  
  
As they packed up their stuff everyone had to be on the look out for more orcs. A/N I know its short but I ran out of thoughts in my head!!! The next chapter will be really good though!!!! Heheh Plz r& thanx!!! Ohh yea I chande my pen name it is now Leia_Elise!! Little inside deal with my friends ok byebyeski * Leia_Elis * 


	4. Tears and surprises!

A/N I do no own any of the Lord of the rings characters or places  
  
Chapter 4: Tears and surprises!  
  
Elise and Rhiannon both at the same time grabbed their lockets. Inside each locket was their family. Like in Elise's it was a picture of her mom her dad and her when she was really little! Both of her parents were elves. And in Rhiannon's locket were her mother and father holding her. Her mom was an elf while her dad was a hobbit. Every time they felt lonely, scared, angry, or upset they held their lockets.  
  
Both of the girl's moms had been killed in an orc raid of their city. Their dads had just barely saved the girls before they too where killed by the orcs. So naturally they missed there moms a whole lot.  
  
Elise and Rhiannon felt something watching the group as they walked trough the woods. Then all the sudden a stranger popped out and said hello!!! This stranger was an elf.  
  
She introduced her self to the group. Her name was Samoa. And she informed them that they were now in the country of Armenia!!! She told them that she had herd of their quest and decided she would help them take the evil belt to Mordor. Elise and Rhiannon were happy that another elf had joined there small but fearless group.  
  
Later that day when they stopped to make camp the three girls where talking and they found out that Samoa was a princess elf just like Elise was. The all had a lot in common. As the three others sat and discussed who would talk what shift Aragorn heard something rumble in the near by bushes. All the girls by then all ready had their weapons out! Then the figure rolled out of the bushes. I t was Samoa's older brother Flevila! He had also heard of their quest and decided to help!  
  
Now the fellowship was made up of many many strong souls willing to help middle earth inn any way possible!!!  
  
A/N I like the way this story is going!!! Lol ok plz r&r kk byebyeski!!! * Leia_Elise * 


	5. Remebering

A/n I do not own any of the lord of the rings characters!! On with the show!! Lol  
  
Chapter five: remembering  
  
As the group started walking again Elise kept thinking about all the bad stuff that happened when her dad had helped take the ring to Mordor. She kept thinking in her mind what if that happens to us. What if we get into such dangers as my father did! She shuddered at the thought.  
  
Her father had told her the stories of his quest to destroy the ring. It was not a pleasant story she remembered. All of the battles they had faced! And all the times they had to hurry to get away from orcs. She hoped this would not happen to their fellow ship. She also hoped that it would not break as her fathers had.  
  
Mean while Rhiannon was thinking the same thing. But she found it odd that her father had carried the ring to Mordor, but she his daughter was not taking the belt there to destroy it. This troubled her greatly. For when she was younger she had always pretended along with Elise that they were taking the ring to Mordor. But Elise had always been the favorite in their Kingdome. Maybe it was because her dad was king. But still why was she always everyone's favorite.  
  
When the fellow ship stopped to make camp that night everyone was extremely tired but Elise decided to take first watch. She could barely keep her eyes open. The she held her locket and found the strength to stay up. It was hard but after a few hours she awoke Gandalf so that she could get some rest. But sadly she could not sleep. She had a felling that something was not right. It was the same feeling she had when they had met the orcs. Quickly she sat up and told Gandalf. Then she heard it. There was a rustle in the woods then the beating of drums. She new it. There were orcs on their trail. She and Gandalf quickly woke everyone up.  
  
They all got up and packed their things. Then as quick as they could they ran. They did not feel like fighting orcs tonight. They all thanked Elise for her quick actions. All except Rhiannon. She was deep in thought at the moment. She was still pondering why her elfish senses had not warned her of the orcs. She was depressed at the thought but, oh well she thought. Then she fell into a deep sleep. As everyone did except Gandalf and Aragorn.  
  
In the morning Elise was the first one up as usual. And of cores she fixed breakfast s that they could go as soon as possible. When every one was awake and had eaten breakfast. They packed up their things and left. They were going to try and reach the edge of the woods today. If they wanted to do this they had a long walk ahead of them. So they left and walked quickly. They did not stop or slow down until they had reached the edge of the woods. By now it was about 10:00 in the evening and they all desired rest. But tonight Aragorn had to take first watch. So of cores half why through the night he woke up Gimli to take second watch.  
  
Gimli sat in the silence remembering the last time he was on this type of quest. It had been to destroy the ring of power. He remembered going to Moria and finding hid cousin dead. Not many of his memories from the quest were happy ones.  
  
So it looks like many of the Fellow ship people do not have so happy past as most believe they do.  
  
A/n ok I hope u liked this chapter!! I think I will put the big battle in the next chapter!! Ok plz r&r ok byebyeski * Leia-Elise * 


End file.
